


1001 MALAM

by Jeruk21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeruk21/pseuds/Jeruk21
Summary: Selayaknya seekor kucing yang mengagumi rembulan di atap bumi, betapa pun ia lihai melompat dan memanjat, hanya bias yang dapat tergenggam jangkauan





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> HQ! © Furudate Haruichi  
> 1001 Malam by Jeruk  
> KurooTsuki Drabble Collection
> 
> #1 Night : Date

Sepanjang menjadi teman serumah Kuroo dua tahun terakhir ini, Tsukishima akhirnya membuka mata bahwa _fashion sense_ pria itu tidaklah begitu jelek. Jangan salahkan persepsi yang timbul karena setelan _sweatpants_ dan _jumpers_ efisien ke mana pun dan di mana pun Kuroo memijak. Tsukishima hanya tidak pernah punya pengelihatan akan ada saat dimana Kuroo mengomentari gayanya berpakaian, yang secara berat harus diakui penilaiannya cukup cemerlang.

Si rambut hitam melipat tangan memandangi dari ujung kepala sampai jempol berkaus kaki kelabu si jangkung. Tsukishima menghempas wajah mendengusnya. Rasanya benar-benar sedang ditelanjangi oleh tatapan.

"Sudahlah—"

"Oh, satu lagi." Kuroo meninggalkan sofa, menggamit sesuatu dari dalam lemari bajunya dan mengendap di belakang Tsukishima. Yang berkacamata menggeliat tak nyaman menerima sentuhan dingin di balik tengkuk.

" _There!_ "

Tsukishima mengamati pantulan diri melalui cermin lemari. Telunjuknya meraba bandul silindris yang memeluk lehernya.

"Kurasa aku tidak membutuhkan _choker_ ini. Tidak cocok untukku."

" _No, it's perfect!_ Percaya padaku. Anggap saja sebagai jimat." Kuroo mengangkat bahunya bersama seringaian. "Kau tahu, kencan pertama."

"Siapa juga yang menyebut ini kencan."

Kuroo memberinya gumaman jenaka pada semu tipis yang menjalar sampai ke daun telinga. Ia menghampiri lagi dengan langkah sehalus bulu. Tangannya menyentuh membenahi bagian kerah Tsukishima yang terlipat menyimpang serta menepuk kerutan di bahu. Semburan napas keras Kuroo langsung membawa kembali kesadaran yang berambut kepirangan.

"Tsukki, kau tampan. Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan." Telapak tangan tebal mantan pemain voli itu menepuk sepasang bahu.

"Kau menjijikan."

Pria yang lebih tua terkekeh. "Aku tidak bohong." _Aku sungguh serius._ "Akan kuhajar dia kalau berkata buruk tentangmu."

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau." Wajah berkacamata itu menggerutu, namun tersenyum. Rasanya sungguh tulus walau hanya lengkungan tipis di bibir. Mengundang Kuroo untuk membalas senyuman itu.

"Kuroo _-san_. Terima kasih."

Kuroo mendorong halus punggungnya ke arah jalan keluar. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Kageyama."

Pintu di hadapannya merapat. Samar meninggalkan aroma _colonge_ milik Kuroo yang dipakai oleh Tsukishima.


	2. Spilled (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selayaknya seekor kucing yang mengagumi rembulan di atap bumi, betapa pun ia lihai melompat dan memanjat, hanya bias yang dapat tergenggam jangkauan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HQ! © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> 1001 Malam by Jeruk
> 
> KurooTsuki Drabble Collection
> 
> Second Night : Spilled (Part 1)

* * *

Hujan tak berlimit semenjak sore mengundang petir yang memekak kasar bintang-bintang di langit Tokyo. Namun sedikit pun tidak terdorong hasrat untuk mengaktifkan pemanas kamar, karena Kuroo merasa sudah cukup hangat. Mereka hangat. Tsukishima terjaga dalam lilitan dua lengannya. Tiupan stabil napasnya yang menggelitiki ceruk leher menjadi terapi rileks untuk Kuroo.

Dua jam terkikis begitu saja hanya dengan saling mendekap dalam gulungan selimut tebal. Tsukishima tidak pernah menjadi pribadi yang banyak omong, yang berambut hitam sudah mahfum, dan ia tidak meminta lebih. Satu kali Kuroo mengomentari iklim di atas atap kamarnya, yang hanya dibalas gumam dan satu anggukan. Pemuda pirang itu lebih suka menjadi sekutu kesunyian dengan memainkan jemari yang menelusuri jejak memar di atas lapisan kulit tulang selangka di depan mata. Terkadang menggunakan telunjuk menciptakan ketukan irama tak beratur di atas dada Kuroo.

Hari ini Kuroo merasa partnernya itu lebih dari tenang. Tidak melakukan apapun, hanya diam membalas pelukan. Kuroo sudah pasti akan langsung mengejeknya sekedar mencuri atensi. Dan mereka akan mulai tukar argumen dan saling sambit provokasi. Seperti malam-malam yang lalu.

Walau mereka tidak keberatan melewatkan beberapa hal keluar dari jalur keseharian untuk saat ini. Bertukar suhu tubuh adalah lebih dari cukup.

Sebelah mata di balik poni gelap mengintip kedipan _waker_ digital di sisi ranjang. Tangan yang semula rapat melingkari punggung salah satunya berlari ke balik tengkuk yang tertutup helai kepirangan, memberikan pijatan halus di sana.

"Kei, pulanglah," Kuroo melonggarkan dekapan, "besok hari besar untukmu, kau tidak bisa telat."

"Hn."

"Sudah nyaris tengah malam, Akiteru pasti cemas. Akan kupanggilkan taksi."

"Nn."

Kepala Tsukishima terdorong tekanan oksigen yang memadati saluran pernapasan di balik rusuk. Kuroo meraup udara terlalu banyak.

"Tsukki." Yang dipanggil sedikit terlonjak oleh bisikan. Kuroo merasa lidahnya menebal dengan nostalgia nama panggilan itu. "Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku, aku tahu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau tunggu?"

Posisi mereka tidak ubah, Kuroo memutuskan membuka konversasi sesantai yang mereka bisa. Ia sedikit memberi rematan di punggung kekasihnya, karena Tsukishima masih menolak mendongak pada wajahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengutarakannya, aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang mengganggumu."

Cengkeraman di atas punggung yang menguat malah membuat orang dalam pelukan kian tenggelam. Kuroo terus berkilah pada naluri bahwa dialah yang tidak sanggup menatap langsung sepasang _amber_ yang mencari wajahnya dari balik lensa bingkai tebal.

Tsukishima yang merobek kuncian balik menjepit posisi Kuroo. Dua siku di masing-masing sisi kepala _raven_ mendukung tubuhnya tetap kokoh. Pucuk hidung mereka tidak lebih jauh dari lima senti, Kuroo menemukan harum segar pasta gigi dalam jarak minim.

"Percuma." Tidak ada ruang berlebih untuk menghindari sorot mata yang sedingin verbalnya, menghakimi wajah datar Kuroo yang menunggu di bawah. "Aku bisa melihat tidak akan ada yang berubah sekali pun aku mencoba. Karena kau selalu tahu apa yang kupikirkan."

Pria di bawah tersenyum asam, "bahkan kau belum melakukan—."

"Tetsurou."

Sanggahan tertelan bulat. Kuroo mulai merasa tidak suka dengan sorot mata itu.

"Itu kau. Kau. Selalu saja mencemaskan banyak hal bahkan membuat segala sesuatunya terasa rumit diselesaikan. Selalu saja kau membuat dirimu menjadi orang yang sulit," ucapnya di sela tarikan nafas yang bergetar. Tsukishima menjaga suaranya tetap stabil, maka ia menghirup udara searoma tembakau di depan hidung. "Kaulah yang harus bicara, Tetsurou."

Tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia tumpahkan. Tsukishima hanya akan membuat Kuroo melihat matanya basah kalau ia melanjutkan lebih jauh lagi. Maka ia memutuskan berhenti. Dan mengeliminasi ruang.

"Karena aku tidak pernah bisa membacamu."

Bingkai kacamatanya bergeser saat bersinggungan dengan tulang hidung Kuroo. Ia putusasa serakah mengisap udara dalam mulut. Kuroo membiarkannya berlaku sesuka hati, tetap tidak berhenti mengamati dari celah matanya. Dua telapak tangan menangkup wajah membimbingnya perlahan ke posisi yang benar. Menciptakan erangan terputus sebelum pemuda di atasnya perlahan menarik diri.

Tsukishima menambah satu kecupan lagi di tepian bibir kering si rambut kelam. "Aku kembali ke sini karena masih ingin memastikan sesuatu," ucapnya menggantung. Sekali lagi ia coba menerka, menatap langsung Kuroo yang juga balas mempelajari mimiknya. Pupil tajam kecokelatan itu selalu terlihat pelik. Tetap tidak terlihat apa pun di sana selain pantulan diri, Tsukishima benar-benar ingin mendengus. "Tolol sekali. Sudah tidak apa-apa sepertinya. " Kekehan halusnya membuat Kuroo berkerut.

"Kei—."

"Tidak apa-apa," ia meyakinkan. Tsukishima segera menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Telapak kakinya yang menyentuh karpet mulai mengedar mengumpulkan garmen lembabnya yang tercecer, mengabaikan kemeja wangi di atas sofa yang telah sengaja disiapkan Kuroo.

"Kuharap setelah besok kau tidak repot-repot menghubungiku lagi, Kuroo _-san_."

Kuroo tidak berusaha membalas, atau menarik lagi tubuh itu. Ia merasa hapal dengan ujung episodenya.

Dari balik kacamatanya Tsukishima sekilas mengerling pada karton krem undangan pernikahan miliknya yang tak pernah terbuka segelnya di atas meja kerja Kuroo. Sebelum ia menghilang tertelan daun pintu tebal.

**Author's Note:**

> Berasa lagi nulis Melancholy of Kuroo Tetsurou, karena chapter depan isinya juga yang melas-melas sepertinya /slap


End file.
